Harry Potter and the New Millennium
by Duvessa Lilian Snape
Summary: AU. A young, Self proclaimed Queen of Thieves runs into an all to familiar Blonde, not Draco, acompanied by an even more familiar rat. Sucked through time the Thief known as Sphinx lands herself in the life of a particular 'BoyWhoLived' YGO x over.DONE!
1. Prologue

Duvessa: Yes I am alive school still sucks and this is a new story

Harry: Gods please no what did I do to deserve this treatment!

Yugi: That's what I was wondering myself...

Yami: enough talk so she can get this over with

Harry&Yugi: on with the story

Duvessa/glares at muses/ don't make me put you lot back in the Inner Sanctum with Rini...

Warnings: OotP spoilers, possible rape later, Yaoi, crossovers, lemon later on, language, and AU

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue I HAVE NO MONEY GODS I AM STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL!

Run...

Run...

Run...

Run. That's all the young American thief could do to stay alive ... and in one piece. Normally fleeing with her new 'found' treasure was something the dark skinned teen lived for but not today. Sphinx, at least that's what everyone that knew her here called her, beat feet through the back streets of Cairo as people panicked around her. _Lucky me, no one pays attention to a street rat in an emergency._ Thought the nearly calm, self-proclaimed Queen of Thieves. Men in black robes. That's what tipped off the street smart New York orphan. _Who the hell would wear robes let alone black robes in the middle of an Egyptian summer! Duh a bit of a no brainier there._

_POP!_ One of the black robed men suddenly appeared in front of Sphinx. "Shit!" The young American turned to head back when... _POP!_ Another robed figure. _Scratch the thought that no one pays attention to street rats!_ "Well well well a mudblood street rat, your type Wormtail?" purred Blacky number one, as Sphinx had dubbed him. The second sneered at least she thought he sneered. "Not in this life." He replied. Sphinx growled. Three things she hated in life: traitors, Rejection, and being thought as a 'mudblood' "Sorry mate but I don't date Rats too damn evil." Sphinx bit back.

"Snippy isn't she?" asked Blacky number one as he raised his wand. Sphinx smirked. Being best friends with the long lost heiress of the Black Family she knew how to deal with wizarding trash like these two bakas. "Like, dude I have a name, k?" Sphinx leaned heavily back on her American accent making her sound like a Californian. It had just the effect she was looking for. Both men looked shocked to the core. The teen took her chance and kicked Blacky number one's wand straight out of his hand. One back flip off of a wall and a high jump later Sphinx stood up on top of a near by roof Blacky's wand in hand.

"You should never try your hand with the Queen of Thieves!" Leah crowed as she ran off.

Leah giggled to herself as she slowly lowered herself into the old tomb. Even at a very young age Leah Rose Smith, also known as Sphinx, was good at being bad. Shop lifting in America, pocket picking in London, and good old Tomb robbing here is Egypt. She had even gone as far as to make a home out of one of the Old Kingdom Tombs. She practically skipped back to 'her room' which was really the Burial Chambers. She threw the wand carelessly to the floor and looked over the Old Egyptian writing. Long since wanting to bring back the old religion of Egypt, the American taught herself to read the ancient text. So far she could summon her Duel Monsters from this 'Shadow Realm' she had been reading about. But being a top rank duelist from her old school she was careful not to offend or abuse 'her monsters.'

The thief sat on the floor and holding her purse and her newest find, twin swords with the eye of Dark Wisdom on them, she looked over the wall again. "Now let's see here." her soft crisp voice echoed lightly in the room. Soon, as it always did for her, the ancient text started to reveal itself to her. It was about as clear as reading English once you found to patterns in it. Slowly she started to chanting ritual but little did she notice she had been followed. The rat was a silver right paw watched the young thief that had just stolen Malfoy's wand. _What in Merlin's name is she doing?_ Thought the animagus. What ever it was could not be good. Not for him anyway. He had to stop her.

To disturb a chanting ritual is dangerous. No one really knows what might happen if it is. But Peter Jonathon Pettigrew didn't care. Throwing caution to the wind he jumped. In the middle of a ritual is the worse time to interfere but Wormtail didn't care. Leah was starting to glow when... "ARGH! RATS!" That did it the circle she had made was broken as a pitch black portal revealed itself and sent the American flying through. Peter gaped at what appeared to be the veil just as his whole world went dark.

Crying. That was the first thing Leah heard. A baby crying for his mother and father to wake. Leah opened her eyes. Great Britain. That's where she was but where exactly was a mystery. She got up and looked around. It looked like a war zone! Helplessly Leah got out a scrap of paper and her lucky pen. Dizzy. The world was spinning around her. She managed to write three words before the world was dark and changed forever.

Teleia Rosemary Potter.

Duvessa: ok ok short I know but I'm just getting back to everything ok.

Yugi: umm...when do we dear Yu-Gi-Oh! characters appear.

Duvessa: don't worry Yug you guys will be in A.S.A.P. ok and I will be nice to you.

Yugi: ok.

Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter one: A New Begining

Duvessa: Ah yes another chapter from the amazing mind of D.R. Allen

Yugi: you are not famous so stop acting like you'll be the next J.R.R. Tolkien...

Duvessa: YOU'RE MEAN YUGI! J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND J.K. ROWLING RULE!

Harry: are you sure?

Duvessa: well except when she killed off Sirius WHICH I WILL NOT DO!

/cheers from padfoot fans/

Duvessa: ALL HALE THE ALMIGHTY MOONY, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS! LONG LIVE THE TRUE MARAUDERS AND DEATH TO THE PRETENDER!

Harry&Yugi: O.O

Yugi: on with the story...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Warnings: AU, Possible rape later, crossover, Yaoi, possible lemon later, OotP spoilers, Language

Disclaimer: come on now do you think if I really owned either one I would be writing for free! yeah right boo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Previously:

Crying. That was the first thing Leah heard. A baby crying for his mother and father to wake. Leah opened her eyes. Great Britain. That's where she was but where exactly was a mystery. She got up and looked around. It looked like a war zone! Helplessly Leah got out a scrap of paper and her lucky pen. Dizzy. The world was spinning around her. She managed to write three words before the world was dark and changed forever.

Teleia Rosemary Potter.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The Daughter that Never Was

Sirius all but jumped from his motorbike as he skidded to a stop in front of the wreckage that was once Godric's Hollow._ Oh Merlin I'm too late._ Thought the young animagus as the meaning of the scene before him sunk in. "LILY, JAMES, HARRY!" The raven haired man ran toward the wreckage not wanting it to be true. _Please._ Sirius begged mentally._ Please don't let me be too late please be there please be..._ But he never finished that thought. What Sirius saw made him want to wretch right there. "Oh Prongs..." Indeed, James Potter, also known as Prongs, was laid out on what was once the floor of his home, motionless. Tears stung Sirius' eyes. This was not supposed to happen. Sirius took two fingers and closed his best friend's eyes knowing they will never open again or see his son grow up. His son...

"Harry!" Sirius with little hope left bolted through the rubble calling his godson's name. The nursery room. It had barely been touched but death was in the air here. Lily's body lay out on the floor as still as her husband's. If Sirius didn't know any better he'd say she was sleeping. But he did know better ... oh did he ever know better. "Harry?" The animagus whispered, his hope plummeting. Then, yes, there it was! So soft Sirius had to stain to hear but it was there! A baby, crying. Sirius let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Oh Harry!" Sirius scooped up the smaller raven haired boy and hugged him close. "Harry Harry Harry!" The young man chanted softly giving out a laugh of relief. "Pafoo?" Harry's small voice in his ear was music to him. "It's ok Harry you're ok." Sirius repeatedly kissed his godson on the cheeks and the oddly shaped scar on his forehead. Soon another noise startled the two. Sirius waited. There it was again! The soft but unmistakable sound of a baby sighing. But Lily and James only had Harry. Then who was this other child? Sirius cautiously walked toward the sound. What he saw made his heart melt. A baby girl slightly darker skinned then Harry. In fact she could have been mistaken for the infant form of Alesha, a dear friend of Snape's and the only Slytherin that ever befriended the Marauders.

Sirius brushed back the familiar black and red streaked hair. _Bloody Hell, now I know what would have happened if Snape and 'Lesha got together._ Sirius thought though he had to admit, if only to himself, that it might have been a really good mix. It was then that the scrap of paper caught his eye. Even from there he could read the untidy scrawl of _Teleia Rosemary Potter_ clear as day. A small black and white purse as well as a small golden staff lay next to that. Perhaps his lost friends had found this baby and named her planning to raise her. Perhaps the purse and staff were found with her and were assumed to belong to her mother at one time. Sirius shrunk the items and put them in his pocket. Then carefully, as not to drop Harry, he lifted Teleia into his arms just as he heard a loud CRASH!

Sirius turned and finally saw an older, living friendly face amongst the death and destruction. "Hagrid!" Sirius was happy to say the least upon seeing the half - giant. "Sirius that you in there?" asked the groundskeeper. "Who else would it be?" replied the animagus as he stepped toward his old friend. "Sirius is Arry ok?" Hagrid nearly choked on the words. "Yeah I got im he'll be fine once I get him home and all." As the two stepped out of the ruined home Hagrid turned to Sirius. "Sir I'm sorry but I gotta take Arry to Dumbledore taking him to his aunt's house." Sirius looked shocked then thinking things though, for once, the animagus formed a plain. "Take me with you and let me bring Teleia."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Privet Drive

"Sirius we have proof that you were the spy I cannot in good judgment let you take Harry let alone another orphan child we know nothing about!" It was an odd sight had anyone been looking. The four adults stood trying to decide over the fate of the two sleeping babes. "You're wrong Albus!" Sirius hissed. "It was Peter; we switched secret keepers, for Merlin's sake you have to believe me!" Hagrid stepped forward then. "I ave ta agree with Sirius on this one sir, else why would e come with me?" Professor McGonagall eyed Sirius carefully. Sirius turned to his one time teacher and Head of House. "Professor please, you have to believe me, you know I would never hurt Lily or James or Harry!"

"I am not exactly sure myself Mr. Black," though deep down the aging Deputy Headmistress wanted to believe one of her must promising students. "What do I have to do to convince you I didn't do it, I'll take truth serum anything please!" The animagus was getting desperate as he looked between his former Headmaster and professor. Suddenly an idea hit him. " James, Peter, and I are unregistered animagus!" He blurted out before he could stop himself. The three Hogwarts staff members stared in shock. "Sirius wha... when did this appen!" stuttered Hagrid. Sirius sighed. _No going back now._ "In the summer after our fourth year...we did it to help Remus." McGonagall, who was now recovering from the blow of the statement spoke up. "What were your animagus forms?" Sirius let a ghost of a smile pass his lips. " James was a stag, I'm a dog, and Peter... a rat, truth be told with an animagus form of a rat I'm surprised we didn't figure him for the traitor sooner." It was then Teleia decided to wake up with a soft cooing giggle.

_Humph, glad someone is finding some humor through all of this. This thought was shared by the four elders of the group. Sirius snapped out of this thought and looked over to Albus. "Please Albus, I've already lost Lily and James at the very least let me keep my godchildren." The animagus was near tears as he spoke. Teleia squeaked in agreement as though she knew what was happening to her and the young boy sleeping nearby. Albus stared at Teleia, studied his one time student then sighed. "Then there is one thing left that I must do..." Sirius stared at his former Headmaster, fearful hope in his eyes. "I must write a new letter to the Dursleys about their niece, nephew, and their new dog Padfoot. Sirius was thunderstruck. Ohh boy. Thought the animagus. Open mouth insert foot._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Ten Years Later_

Harry and Teleia Potter were the smallest ten and eleven year olds anyone on Privet Drive had ever seen. Harry was thin, pale complexion, with unruly shoulder length black hair, amazingly green eyes, and an unusual scar, hidden by bangs, on his forehead. On the other hand Teleia was slightly tan with lengthy red and black stripped hair that flowed to the small of her back, her bangs hid her onyx eyes with a golden tint around the iris. Teleia was hauntingly beautiful for her age even though she was shorter then other eleven year olds. Both twins had thick black rimmed glasses that had been broken and taped back together at the bridge on more then one occasion. The twins lived in number four Privet Drive with their Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Cousin Dudley, and their best friend Padfoot.

Harry didn't know why strange things happened around Teleia, Padfoot, and himself but he had a sinking suspicion his older sister did. It wasn't like he intended to turn Dudley's hair yellow. It had just happened it wasn't his fault nor Teleia's and most certainly was not Padfoot's fault. This is what he insisted anyway but only Teleia and Padfoot ever believed him. The twins lived in the cupboard under the stairs which accounted for their small framed bodies. Padfoot, being a dog, lived in a makeshift dog house in the backyard, away from the garden.

"BOY, GIRL GET IN HERE NOW!" bellowed their whale of an uncle. After hiding their game of Duel Monsters under their bed they hurried into the kitchen. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." They stereoed. Vernon Dursley glared at his niece and nephew. "Clean up that ruddy mutt of yours then get cleaned up yourselves." Vernon growled. The older man the pointed to a pair of black dress paints, black socks, black dress shoes and a white dress shirt. "You, boy, you will wear that." He then pointed to a white summer dress with matching dress sandals. "Girl you will wear that, we have new neighbors and I don't want you lot looking like the freaks that you are!" Ah that explained it. "You will be ready in and hour and a half, I want the family presentable for the Kaibas and their associates when they show." Vernon then left to prepare himself. Harry and Teleia stared at each other before rushing to do as they were told. _Seto Kaiba was coming to Privet Drive. _This was their combined thought. _Better brush up on our dueling skills!_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Duvessa: FINALLY!

Yugi: about time we are even mentioned.

Duvessa: careful there Yug' you're on thin ice pal.

Yugi: Gomen.

Duvessa: feed the authoress REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. ChapterTwo New Nieghbors New Revolations

Duvessa: I'm actually getting used to writing again this is getting better

Harry: You know, I'll even admit it's not have bad even if it might have a little bad grammar

Duvessa: Thank you Harry!

Yugi: Do you know how long this is going to be?

Duvessa: not really I might even do sequels.

Yugi: just be careful and don't hurt yourself

Harry: on with the story.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia's Birthday: March 6, 1987

Harry's birthday: July 31, 1987

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Warnings: AU, Possible rape later, crossover, Yaoi later, possible lemon later, OotP spoilers, Language

Disclaimer: Dudes ask my friends I AM BROKE I DO NOT EVEN OWN THE COMPUTER I AM TYPING ON!

A/N: yeah yeah I know you hate these things but Yugi completed the puzzle in his freshmen year (I'm guessing he was around fourteen years old) in the Manga right? well here I'm going to have it to where Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Duels are already finished so do get lost here I made it to where Yugi, Malik, Ryo, and Mokuba are all eleven (or soon to be anyway) That would make Seto 16. B.T.W. if anyone knows the birthdates of any Yu-Gi-Oh characters it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Previously:

"BOY, GIRL GET IN HERE NOW!" bellowed their whale of an uncle. After hiding their game of Duel Monsters under their bed they hurried into the kitchen. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." They stereoed. Vernon Dursley glared at his niece and nephew. "Clean up that ruddy mutt of yours then get cleaned up yourselves." Vernon growled. The older man then pointed to a pair of black dress paints, black socks, black dress shoes and a white dress shirt. "You, boy, you will wear that." He then pointed to a white summer dress with matching dress sandals. "Girl you will wear that, we have new neighbors and I don't want you lot looking like the freaks that you are!" Ah that explained it. "You will be ready in an hour and a half; I want the family presentable for the Kaibas and their associates when they show." Vernon then left to prepare himself. Harry and Teleia stared at each other before rushing to do as they were told. _Seto Kaiba was coming to Privet Drive. _This was their combined thought. _Better brush up on our dueling skills!_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry and Teleia had finished cleaning off Padfoot. Teleia added her touches in grooming making him look like a nice respectable house pet, though Harry could have sworn she was speaking to the dog. The twins then took turns washing up themselves. They dressed and Teleia helped her brother with his hair. Teleia was the only one in the neighborhood that could actually tame Harry's hair. She slicked the mass of jet black hair into a ponytail that started at the nap of his neck the started on her own treasured mass of hair. She favored her hair with an Egyptian twist as she slipped her tiny feet into the sandals. Now ready, the twins brought Padfoot to the front of the house and waited for their guardians. While they waited they looked through their Duel Monsters cards that they had snuck out with the use on Teleia's small, white purse.

While they were arguing which cards were the best they didn't notice the black stretch limo pull up to number six Privet Drive. Harry was in the middle of telling Teleia that her Dark Magician was nothing to his Red Eyes Black Dragon when a shadow fell over them and Padfoot gave a low growl. "Padfoot what the..." Harry had started but then looked at the stray Duel Monster Cards that had fallen from his sister's hands. He followed Teleia's awestruck gaze to find himself in the shadow of Seto Kaiba himself. "Is this the Dursley residence?" Crisp, business like, and to the point. Everything that was what Kaiba Corp. had been embodied into this teen that was only five years older then them. "Yes, yes it is!" Boomed the voice of their uncle who had, with his wife and son in tow, appeared behind them. "Vernon Dursley a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kaiba." Vernon extended his hand to the heart hardened teen who merely sneered at it.

Sensing the insult Teleia stepped up. "Gomen, Kaiba - san, we are used to handshakes so much that we sometimes forget other ways of greetings." Teleia bowed respectfully as though she were Japanese herself. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, smirked then bowed back making a note of Vernon's sneer at the small girl. "And you might be?" some of the edge was brought off of Kaiba's voice now. "Potter, Teleia and this is my brother Potter, Harry." Teleia's response was in the proper way to address one's self in Japanese. For a fleeting moment the younger Potter thought his sister had planned this. Kaiba tilted his head in confusion. "Potters?" Vernon took this as his cue to ease back into the conversion. "My niece and nephew, but please where are my manners please come in Mr. Kaiba your brother and associates are welcome in also!" Kaiba gave a short nod and entered number four.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia started to pick up her forgotten cards while Harry stared at her. Padfoot watched the other strangers with a weary eye. "Teleia where did you learn that?" Harry frowned with a curious look on his face. "Oh that I... you know what I don't know," replied Teleia with a small frown. That was a typical Teleia answer. Harry looked over to the limo as his sister stood. A boy with red, black, and blonde hair, that looked like he had be struck by lightning was chasing a white haired boy who's hair looked equally untidy. The twins heard "BAKA TOMBROBBER!" before "Hi!" The younger Kaiba, Mokuba if Harry remembered correctly stood in front of them. "Um hello." Harry replied stepping up behind his sister. "You must be our new neighbors; I'm Kaiba, Mokuba and err... "Mokuba peered over at the two other boys who had just noticed the twins.

The smaller tricolor haired boy bounded over while the white haired boy took a more subtle approach. "Hi, I'm Motou, Yugi and this is my friend Bakura, Ryo!" Beamed the hyperactive teen. Harry smiled and gave a sideways glance to his sister. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my older sister Teleia." Yugi and Ryo stared. "Teleia?" gasped the three foreign eleven year olds. The elder Potter rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._ Thought the twins, as that was the normal reaction of duelists when they heard Teleia's name. "Say m-maybe you two could come over it's a bit of a mess right now but we can get to know each other and such." Ryo piped up. In agreement the odd looking group of eleven year olds walked into number six Privet Drive.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As Harry and Mokuba had a 'friendly' debate on the best cards Ryo fixed snacks for everyone. While everyone else was busy Teleia sat down in a dark corner doing tarot card readings with her duel monsters, though unknown to her little Yugi was watching. Teleia seemed to be very keen on telling the future even going as far as to warn her little brother of his gift of snake language on their Cousin's birthday but today, the thirtieth of July, the very day before her dear brother's birthday, she had a feeling something big was going to happen, something beyond getting their letters to Hogwarts. _First card, Sphinx Teleia, second card, Amazon Archer, upside down, third card..._ "Do you really see anything doing that?" Yugi asked suddenly. Teleia gasped the third card still facedown in her hand. "Um sometimes..." whispered the elder Potter. "Could you show me?" came the next innocent question.

Teleia nodded and waved for the young boy to sit next to him as she turned over and laid down the card in her small hand. Teleia grinned at Yugi before looking down at the card. The young girl paled and drew a sharp breath as that smile disappeared. "Reaper of the Cards..." she whispered almost to herself. Yugi frowned. "Does that mean death?" He asked in a shaky voice. Teleia shook her head. "The reaper normally means a great change..." Teleia drew and deep breath and turned over the last card. _Sorcerer of Dark Magic..._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The twins had soon bid their new friends good afternoon as they returned home. Teleia still looked a little pale, which went unnoticed by the Dursleys. Seto returned to his new home much to his relieve and now wondering how the young Potter children could put up with such a family of bakas. "Teleia what's wrong you look like one of your prophecies are coming true." Stated Harry who did not miss his sister's ashened face. " Get ready to leave tomorrow little brother" She said softly, avoiding the question as a whole. "Tomorrow Padfoot, you, and I are going to London."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Duvessa: ok ok I know they're short but it's new to me on writing crossovers

Yugi: I think that was a good job but did you really do the tarot reading yourself

Duvessa: yep . I love doing tarot readings like that

Yugi: cool

Duvessa: FEED ME! Please review!


	4. Chapter Three:A Different Kind of Magick

Duvessa: I am back and now graduated HIGH SCHOOL YAY!

Yugi: congrats Vessa:)

Duvessa: Thanks Yug'

Harry: Does that mean you'll be nice to the good characters in your story and not torture said characters /silently praying/

Duvessa: only mean when absolutely necessary my dear Prong Jr.

Harry and Yugi: err O.O;

Duvessa: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N: yes yes we all hate these things but I just wanted to say thank you to my dear internet role player Demitri for betaing my previous chapters it helps out A LOT! thanks!

Disclaimer/shoots at evil lawyers/ I OWN NOTHING!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Previously:

The twins had soon bid their new friends good afternoon as they returned home. Teleia still looked a little pale, which went unnoticed by the Dursleys. Seto returned to his new home much to his relieve and now wondering how the young Potter children could put up with such a family of bakas. "Teleia what's wrong you look like one of your prophecies are coming true." Stated Harry who did not miss his sister's ashened face. " Get ready to leave tomorrow little brother" She said softly, avoiding the question as a whole. "Tomorrow Padfoot, you, and I are going to London.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A Different Kind of Magick

Teleia never did tell Harry of her reading, but the next morning at around six, the young girl had their things packed, Padfoot fed and groomed, and breakfast cooking. Harry woke about two and a half hours later to the delicious smell of chocolate chip pancakes, maple sausages, fresh fruit, and just squeezed orange juice. He opened the door of the cupboard he shared with his older sister to find Teleia fully dressed in the white summer dress and matching sandals Uncle Vernon had given her the day before. Her duo colored hair was twisted up in a bun with a small ringlet flowing on her left side highlighting her lightly tanned complication. The girl was holding a plate full of food in one hand and Harry's good clothing from the previous day in the other as one of her more mysterious smiles played on her tanned face.

"Morning Harry, Happy Birthday little brother!" Teleia beamed at the, now eleven year old. "Err, morning 'Leia, thanks." Harry murmured as he helped his sister with their breakfast. Teleia's fast yet graceful hand in the kitchen was most likely the reason Harry had not died of starvation in their younger years. Just for making sure he stayed healthy and somewhat happy, Harry considered his sister a saint. "Smells great 'Leia!" exclaimed the said birthday boy. "Tastes even better Andro - boy." teased Teleia with her old nickname for Harry.

Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia were eating as Harry and Teleia had finished their meal. Once finished, Harry cleaned up as Teleia prepared their things to leave. Vernon glared at the two raven haired children, as did Petunia and Dudley over their breakfast. "And where, pray tell, are the two of you going?" growled Vernon nastily as he noticed the twins' clothing and suitcases. Harry started to answer but Teleia stepped in before he could open his mouth.

"So long, Vernon, Harry and I will be returning to our world now, oh don't worry you won't have to see any of 'our kind' again, Ciao." Teleia's voice had turned so cold that Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley shivered. For a brief moment, while still trying to register what his, normally dear, sweet, saint of a sister had said, Harry could have sworn his older sister was really a Kaiba! "Your World!" Vernon sputtered in utter shock. "YOUR WORLD! What the bloody blazes do you mean your world?" Teleia only gave her 'uncle' a small cold smirk, took hold of Padfoot, Harry, and their things and heading to the door. Vernon went after them, wanting answers. "GET BACK HERE I SAY WHAT DO YOU MEAN..." but his voice died in his throat at the death glare that his normally placid niece was giving him. "Ask your wife." was her dark cryptic reply before she shut the door squarely in his face. With that, without another word the two Potters and their dog were gone, on their way to London.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

London, England

"Uh, Teleia, what was all that about, back there, at the house I mean...I mean..." Teleia cut her little brother short. "Harry you're rambling and I promise by our cards I'll explain later but right now stay quiet and stay close." The seriousness in his sister's voice plus the oath she had made, on their cards no less, was enough to keep Harry silent as the twins and their dog traveled through London, only once bumping, literally, into an impossibly large man. Soon after, they came upon a small pub called 'The Leaky Caldron.' But instead of going in Teleia pulled Harry into the dark alleyway just before the pub.

"Ok, Harry there's a lot of things I have to tell ya an' not a whole lot a time ta tell ya in." Teleia began her voice suddenly taking on an American accent. "Oh cut to the chase 'Lele!" a gruff sounding voice came from where Padfoot was. But where Padfoot once was stood a full grown man! Padfoot was nowhere in sight! He was as pale as Harry, himself! The man had hair that looked like Teleia had helped with the styling, and warm, welcoming blue eyes, eyes that seemed so familiar. "Hiya Harry, happy birthday!" exclaimed the man next to Teleia. "Padfoot, you baka!" Teleia growled. Harry stared, first at Teleia then at the man then back at Teleia. "What the Hell in the name of the God Cards?" Teleia sighed at her brother's antics. "This may take a while." She said to no one in particular. "Then might I suggest that we get a room first, I'm feeling a bit exposed here." murmured the man now known as Padfoot.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia had gotten a private room in the pub with two beds but where she got the money for it was beyond Harry or Padfoot. Harry looked suspiciously between his sister and his 'pet'. "OK, what in the name of duel monsters is going on?" growled the raven haired boy. Padfoot sat down next to Harry who eyed him warily. Teleia chuckled dryly then sighed. "Padfoot do you want to start first or should I?" muttered the elder Potter. Padfoot leaned on the post of the bed and sighed. " I guess I'll start, Harry I'm your Godfather, Sirius Black."

After about an hour or two of explanation on Sirius' part Harry was left gaping. " M-me a wizard?" Harry stuttered dumbly. Then something else hit him but this part hurt like hell. Teleia was not his sister. Teleia Rosemary Potter did not exist. After all that they had been through, all she had done for him. No. No he didn't care. They could change the way he thought of life or magic or anything else but he refused to think of Teleia as anything less then his older sister. They couldn't do that... could they? Teleia rubbed Harry's shoulder and he looked up at her with something akin to a lost child's look lingering in his eyes. Teleia smiled in understanding.

"Hey, little brother don't worry about it." she whispered like she normally would when she knew Harry was upset. "Don't worry, don't worry that they might take me away from you, don't worry that I might end up in an orphanage, don't worry..." Teleia cut off her brother's near hysterics. "HEY hey Harry, Listen to me, they won't take you away from me because I still hold the Potter name all the same and if the try it... well lets just say I have more training in magic then people would think." Teleia gave another of her all knowing smiles before continuing. "Now I already told Hogwarts ta expect us so if Miser Padfoot would so kindly change back." Sirius eyed his goddaughter then gave a look to his godson. "What?" Teleia looked between the two uneased by their looks.

"Your turn Teleia spill the story." Harry echoed Sirius' thoughts. _Ah shit, shoulda seen dat one comin' girl._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After about two hours Harry, Teleia and their _dog_ Padfoot were in Diagon Alley. After promising she would tell more about herself later they eased off the subject... for now at least. "Finally can we get our wands _now_ 'Lele?" Harry nearly whined. "Whining is very unbecoming of you little brother." The elder smirked. "I wasn't whining." Harry growled. "OK OK here we are, Olivanders." Teleia grinned leading her brother in the shop. Six heads turned to the Potters and their canine godfather. "TELEIA - CHAN, HARRY - KUN!" a black furball that was none other than eleven year old Mokuba Kaiba ran up to the two raven haired children. An elder man assumed to be Mr. Olivander smiled at the two new customers. For a fleeting moment Harry thought that maybe Teleia was an Olivander, they sure shared the same smile.

"Well, well, well, Miser and Miss Potter I was wondering when I'd be seeing you two here." Mr. Olivander looked around the sighed. "Well seeing as there are seven of you needing wands line up if the wand doesn't appear to work for you pass it to the next person please." They lined up according to height: Seto, another young Egyptian looking boy, Ryo, Teleia, Harry, Mokuba, and Yugi respectively. "Very well, Yew, Unicorn hair, thirteen inches try." Seto tried first. Nothing happened so he past it to the new stranger. Ryo leaned over to Teleia and Harry. "That's Malik by the way, he's a bit quiet but he's good to be around and a good duelist." CRASH!

The remaining five looked at Malik in surprise. One of the vases had exploded. "Nope, no, definitely not." sighed Mr. Olivander. Malik quickly passed the wand over to Ryo muttering something about exploding sticks. Ryo waved the wand and...

It started as the peek of some kind of building, Egyptian Hieroglyphs crisscrossed it as it swiftly went to the bottom and disappeared. Teleia made out only one word through the speed of the entire thing. "Obelisk..." everyone jumped at Teleia's soft mystical voice, a voice she had not used for eleven years. Not that anyone else need know that. "Well that would be your wand young man." beamed Mr. Olivander.

"Next, lets see how about... this one a curious combination Frankincense, Phoenix feather, twelve inches." Seto, a little more weary then before, tried the wand, a card catalog busted all over the floor. The C.E.O quickly handed it to Malik. Malik eyed the wand before waving it cautiously. The front display window shattered. Malik tossed the wand to Teleia only to be surprised. "This wand is not meant for me." Teleia muttered with narrowed eyes. She then handed the wand to a slightly shell-shocked Harry. Padfoot watched his godchildren eyeing Teleia in particular. _I am missing something here and I don't like it._ BANG!

Harry jumped in shock and threw the wand to Mokuba. Mokuba eyed the wand suspiciously. The young raven haired foreigner waved the object of his distrust. Again, like his brother on the first wand, nothing happened. The youth turned to Yugi. "Guess it's yours then Yugi - Kun." he said grinning sheepishly. Yugi looked at the wand, took it, and gave it a wave. An Egyptian Burial Chamber appeared almost like a three sixty tour online of a computer. Teleia gasped seeing the chamber that, once upon a lifetime, she had used as a bedroom. Everyone looked at her but she quickly covered herself saying she had seen it on the telly at one time.

"And now, Sandalwood, Dragon heartstring, thirteen inches." Seto eyed the wand then waved it. soft sparks shot out but Olivander did not seem satisfied. The elder duelist handed the wand to Malik. The young Egyptian waved the wand and...

It was like a tomb but only three people knew what it was. "The grave keeper's gild!" Malik murmured in awe. "Interesting very well..." smiled Mr. Olivander.

"Next is Sakura and Dragon heartstring, fourteen inches." Seto, now bored and aggravated took the wand and waved it. Another gasp echoed from somewhere in the room. "The Millennium Rod!" This time the commentary came from Ryo. Teleia and Harry's new friends looked at each other, tension filling the air. Padfoot eyed the strangers weary. _There is something off about this people._ This was going through Sirius' mind as Olivander got the next wand.

"Very good the next is a very odd combination, Oak, with a double core, Phoenix feather and Unicorn hair, thirteen inches." Teleia took the wand smiling oddly and waved it. Suddenly she was back in Egypt the sanded winds whipping through her raven and auburn hair. "Kemet..." It was Yugi's voice. _Waita freakin' minute here how does HE know what Kemet looked like!_ "Curious..." Mr. Olivander cut through the mirage. _I always did hate it when he would say that..._

"Well now two left try this one, Sakura, another double core, Dragon heartstring and Unicorn hair, eleven inches." Harry tried first. CRASH! There goes another vase. Harry bit his lower lip and handed the wand to Mokuba. The younger Kaiba waved the object in his hand. A fireworks blaze of red and gold echoed around the wand then the new owner. "Curiouser and curiouser..." muttered Olivander so low only Teleia and Padfoot could hear him. "Just one left then is it ... hmm ah I wonder.." The elder man went to the back of the store and a few minutes later came out with a wand that was by the looks of it had been in the store for a while. Teleia tried to hide the smile that was forming as she was the only one there that would know what would happen next.

"Try this one Holly, Phoenix feather, eleven inches." Harry eyed the wand then took it. The instant he touched the wand a bright glow surrounded him, red and gold sparked from the tip. Mr. Olivander and Teleia smiled but then something happened not even Teleia knew about. Three wings materialized around at either side of Harry and a golden object appeared in front of him. One thought was shared between six children and three spirits.

_A new millennium item..._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia and Harry paid for their wands first and all but ran out with Padfoot. "W-w-what the hell was that!" Harry whispered to Teleia slightly bug eyed. "That my dear brother, was a Millennium Item and no it is not a need to know... for now, come on lets get our robes." Teleia dragged Harry over to Madam Malikin's robe shop telling Padfoot to keep post outside.

"Hogwarts dears?" asked an older witch in blue robes. They were taken to the back and stood on stools on either side of a young blonde boy around their age. "You two going to Hogwarts also?" said the youth. "Yes." stated Teleia as on cue. The boy smiled at Teleia eyeing her lightly. " Do you know what house you'll be in I just know I'll be in Slytherin though I guess Ravenclaw isn't so bad." he mused. "No one knows what house they'll be in Malfoy but I'm quite at ease knowing my little brother will be a Gryffindor like our parents." Teleia smirked back. The boy faltered. "How did you know my name, who are you?" Teleia smiled. "Potter, Teleia Potter and the boy on your left is my brother Harry."

Malfoy looked in shock as Teleia continued. "And you... blonde hair, aristocratic, pale as hell, you must be Lucius Malfoy's son..." The Malfoy heir nodded then regained himself. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Teleia rolled her eyes. _Can you be original for once boy toy._ She thought. "All done you two." said the witch that was working with Teleia and Harry. Harry jumped down paid for his robes and went to wait with Padfoot. Teleia gracefully stepped from the stool and turned to Draco. "Things and people are not always as they seem, Miser Malfoy, keep that in mind." Teleia's eyes flashed of hidden knowledge before she too was gone.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Did they know some how? Were they after the items like Pegasus ...like Marik..._ These thoughts disturbed the thoughts of four eleven year olds, three yamis, and one fifteen year old as they lay out in their rooms at the Leaky Caldron.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N: I know it's rushed but I'm trying to get to the better part. yeah Sakura is a cherry tree in Japan. Next Chapter Platform 9 and 3/4!

Duvessa: X.X

Yugi: You ok?

Duvessa: umm ya fine sorry it took so long folks I was trying to make it at long as I could.

Harry: good job Vess

Duvessa: Thanks Harry.

Review pretty please!


	5. Chapter Four:The Platform

Duvessa: YES! I'm back and my computer is all better!

Yugi: this is…new…

Duvessa: watch it Yug or I'll stick ya with Fluffy… a-a-achoo!

Yugi/hides behind Harry/ o.o

Harry: O.O

Duvessa: ON WITH THE CHAPTER/looks at Yugi/ that's about as safe as hiding under a tall tree in a thunderstorm ya know… .

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Disclaimer: DON'T FRIGGIN' OWN OK!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N: Before I go off on the next chapter one of my reviewers said that they wanted to know the age range of characters and the history of Teleia. For the background on Teleia it will be posted. Please look for Guardians of Time and Space by The Night Walkers. As to character age it stands thus:

Harry James Potter: age 11 born July 31 1987, _Teleia Rosemary Potter: age 11 born March sixth 1987_, Hermione Granger: age 11 born September 19 1987, Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley: age 10 born July 20 1988, Ronald Weasley: age 11 born March first 1987, Fred and George Weasley: age 13 born April 1, 1984, Percival Weasley: age 15 born December 22 1982, Charlie Weasley: age 18 born May eighth 1979, Bill Weasley: age 19 born November eighteenth 1978, _Serenity Crescent Moon – Black: age 11 born January thirteenth 1987_, Sirius Orion Black: age 31 born February eighteenth 1967, Remus Lupin: age 31 born March thirteenth 1967 That's for the Harry Potter characters, the ones in italics are characters made by me and my friends.

Yugi Motou: age 11 born March twelfth 1987, Joey Wheeler: age 11 born August tenth, 1987, Tea Gardner: age 11 born December eighteenth, 1987, Tristen Tailor: age 11 born August thirteenth 1987, Mokuba Kaiba: age 11 born March thirteenth 1987, Seto Kaiba: age 15 born October thirteenth, 1983, Malik Ishtar: age 11 born February twenty – first, 1987, Ryo Bakura: age 11 born October thirty – first, 1987

If I think you need to know any other character birthdays I'll let ya know!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Previously:

Malfoy looked in shock as Teleia continued. "And you… blonde hair, aristocratic, pale as hell, you must be Lucius Malfoy's son…" The Malfoy heir nodded then regained himself. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Teleia rolled her eyes. C_an you be original for once boy toy?_ She thought. "All done you two." said the witch that was working with Teleia and Harry. Harry jumped down paid for his robes and went to wait with Padfoot. Teleia gracefully stepped from the stool and turned to Draco. "Things and people are not always as they seem, Miser Malfoy, keep that in mind." Teleia's eyes flashed of hidden knowledge before she too was gone.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Did they know some how? Were the after the items like Pegasus... like Marik... _these thoughts disturbed the thoughts of four eleven year olds, three yamis, and one fifteen year old as they lay out in their rooms at the Leaky Caldron.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Italics_ for people thinking to self or emphasis

/hikari to yami/

/yami to hikari/

"**Different language**" ex. Egyptian, Arabic, Shadow talk, or Shade speak

Author's notes though I might not use them

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Platform 9 and ¾**

The rest of their time at the Leaky Caldron went by quietly and before they noticed, it was September first. As always Teleia was up first getting their things ready to go. Also while her little brother and Godfather were still sleeping the elder Potter went to the Magical Menagerie for a pet. Smiling at her exceeding knowledge of her _family_ she got twin serpents and a snowy white owl.

" Eh, ya sha' ya wanna buy them snakes deary they ain't cha run a' da mill garn snakes… someen off bout those two." the clerk tried to warn her. Teleia simply nodded, figuring wearing her muggle clothing into the magical store was not the best of ideas, especially as it had a tendency to draw some unwanted attention on buying snakes.

Teleia entered the room with their new pets and the breakfast they had ordered with room service just as Harry and Padfoot were waking up. For some odd reason or another Teleia was always the first one up. "Rise and shine you two Hogwarts today!" Teleia beamed, already setting their food near the two males of the room. "Leia!" Harry wined. "S'too early!" Teleia lifted an eyebrow.

Now normally she would be nicer and let the two sleep in, but this time… "OI, TELEIA IT'S BLOODY FREEZING!" Both Harry and Padfoot jumped as the young female ripped the covers from them.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Bakura come on, we'll be late!" Yugi cried out as the seven first years and one big black dog beat feet through King's Cross looking for Platform nine and three quarters, well at least the boys were looking for the platform. Teleia and Padfoot were silently leading the group toward the entrance and a seemingly small family of red heads. "Yugi you don't even know where you're go… hey wait up!" painted an exhausted looking Bakura.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Packed with muggles, of course, come on lot, platform nine and three quarters this way!" A plump woman said as she walked by with four boys and a small girl, all with flaming red hair. Harry saw that Teleia and Padfoot were following the family. Quickly he motioned his arguing friends toward the family as well. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the redhead's mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped the girl, who was holding to her mother's hand, "Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet, all right, Percy, you go first." As what looked like the oldest boy marched toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten Teleia and Padfoot made their way to the family. The innocent look the eleven year old took on made Harry think on what his older sister was up to.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone. As the third boy stepped up Teleia spook to the woman.

"Excuse me, my brother and our friends were wondering, how do you get onto the platform?" _Ah_, thought Harry, _Playing innocent new girl again_. Teleia always played innocence like a violin.

"Not to worry dears," the woman said kindly. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Thank you!" Teleia chirped a little too sweetly for her Godfather's taste. _For all the good in her she might end up in Slytherin!_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia pulled Harry and Padfoot along as they went headlong for the barrier. Harry gasped and closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable crash. It didn't come… they kept running… Harry opened his eyes. Teleia giggled as their five friends dazedly dashed after them. Harry shook his head as they pushed their carts down the platform for an empty seat. The seven passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_," they heard the old woman sigh, though Teleia gave one of her secretive smiles at this.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on!"

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. The small group pressed on until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put in Hedwig and Horus, Yugi's owl, in first. Though Marik, Seto, Mokuba, and Bakura got their trunks in, Yugi, Harry, and Teleia were have a hard time of it. Harry and Teleia had even dropped theirs on their feet. Bakura had started to help Teleia out when the redheaded twins they had seen earlier walked up to them.

"Want a hand you two?" the one, Teleia could now tell, was George, asked. "Yes, please!" stereoed Harry and Yugi. The twins grinned and Teleia shook her head. "Oi, Harry are ya trying to get a replacement sibling after all this time!" Teleia faked a hurt look as the redheads laughed.

"Ah, the love of siblings eh, George?" chuckled the elder brother. "Indeed, indeed my dear Fred." sighed George dramatically. The group laughed as the twin boys helped Harry and Yugi with their trunks. It was then that Fred stared at Harry.

"What's that?" asked Fred as he pointed to the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"Blimey," said George. "Are you - ?"

"He is," said Fred. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"_Harry Potter_," chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him for a moment before turning to Teleia. "Then that means…" started Fred. "That you're…" George continued. "Teleia Rosemary Potter, Harry's older sister at your service!" Teleia grinned, bowing low as she ended their sentence. They were all laughing as Teleia went on to introduce the five boys with them, when a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum!"

With a last look at the seven, the twins hopped off the train. The group made themselves comfortable, Harry sitting near the window so he could see the redheaded family and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. Teleia, who was sitting next to Harry, winced when she saw this.

"_Mum_ – geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut it." said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

"He's a Prefect." muttered Teleia, softly in his ear. Harry eyed his sister a moment before looking back at the family.

"… Think I remember him saying something about it." said Fred. "Once…"

"Or twice…"

"A minute…"

"All summer…"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

Around then Harry got caught up in Seto and Yugi setting up their Duel Monsters for a game. Teleia giggled to herself at Harry's fondness for games. Yugi and Harry were almost alike in the gaming since. _Almost._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or…"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's _not_ _funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry; ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Teleia smiled as Harry leaned back quickly, turning his attention back to the Duel so they couldn't see him eavesdropping.

"You'll never guess, you won't believe it!"

"Who?"

_"Harry and Teleia Potter!"_

Teleia was sure Harry was listening as he turned slightly pink.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see them, Mum, oh please…"

"You've already seem them, Ginny, and the poor dears aren't something you goggle in a zoo. Are they really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked them. Saw his scar. It's really there like lightning."

"Poor, dears…"

"Do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looked like?"

Their mother had become so stern at these words that Teleia winced.

"I forbid you to ask them, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school."

"Alright, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

_"George!"_

"Only joking, Mum."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As the train began to move, Harry drew his attention back onto the duel-a-thon. Teleia chuckled to herself. She had been secretly watching Harry's reaction to the wizarding world, since bringing him to the Leaky Caldron. She had also been watching Yugi Motou and his friends. _They weren't even to know about the wizarding world._ The young girl wondered if the King of Games and companies appearance to the wizarding world had been a side effect of her altering the fabric of time.

While these thoughts caused Teleia to slip into her mind, the youngest redhead peeked in.

"Excuse me, is there a place to sit here, everywhere else is full…" The group looked up at Ron and Teleia smiled. "Sure there is, here ya can sit next ta me!" the young girl moved over making a space between herself and Seto.

"Thanks!" The redhead broke out in a wide grin.

"Hey Ron!"

The twins were back.

Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron. Teleia inwardly rolled her eyes she remembered all of this from what she had learned as Leah Rose Smith. She gave herself a little shake. _Don't think of that Sphinx…_

"Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother." The twins grinned as the others introduced themselves.

"Well, we'll see you all, later, then!"

"Bye," the group called out as the twins shut the compartment door.

"Are you two really the Potter twins," Ron blurted out suddenly.

The duo nodded, Teleia grinning broadly in pride.

"Why do you ask Ron?" inquired Ryo, who was sitting directly across from Harry.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, they love pranking, sometimes a little too much…" said Ron.

Teleia laughed. "Sounds a bit like me, but if you want to make sure, Harry show im your scar!"

Harry grinned as he pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"Wicked. S-so that's where You – Know – Who - ?"

"Yeah, but, please, Ron say his bloody name, it's Voldemort." said Teleia firmly.

Ron gasped as he stared at Teleia in utter shock.

"You said his name!" Ron's shock turned to amazement as Teleia simply rolled her eyes, showing off flicks of gold in her normally black eyes. "You really are fearless aren't you?" Teleia smirked, her eyes seemed to glace over for a moment but it was so fast it might have been a trick of the light. The female Potter smiled and shrugged.

"Fear of the name inspires fear of the thing." Teleia quoted as she looked up innocently.

_Odd,_ thought the animagus by her feet._ I could have sworn she nearly looked like Snape…_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**TELEIA'S P.O.V**

You said his name!" Ron's shock turned to amazement as I rolled my eyes at him. "You really are fearless aren't you?" I chuckled inwardly as I smirked. I want them to find out who and what I really am. To me, it is the only way to know who my true friends are.

**"Careful Sphinx, Padfoot's onto you and Pronglet's not far off there…"**

I quickly turn my smirk into a small smile and shrugged. Who am I to disobey Uncle Prongs and Aunt Silver? After all I will have to teach Fred and George in the ways of the Great Misers Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs.

"Fear of the name inspires fear of the thing." I quoted, unbeknownst to anyone else, Professor Dumbledore. While everyone seems satisfied with that response I turn Ron's attention to our Duel Monsters. _This should be easy…_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Normal POV**

Seto and Yugi were showing Ron how to play Duel Monsters as everyone got to know each other.

"I'm one of seven siblings," Ron had told them. "Bill and Charlie already left school – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny…" Ron trailed off a bit but Teleia patted him on the back.

"S'OK Ron, hey if you think having six _normal_ siblings is bad try being older sister to the Boy – Who – Lived here," Teleia joked. "Image what this _older_ sister has to deal with when it comes to expectations!" Ron lighted up a little after that. After all being the Sibling of the Savior of the Wizarding World was probably three times as hard as what he would ever have to go through.

After the food cart had been by even Seto had put aside his twentieth duel to eat what Teleia and Harry had bought for everyone.

"What are these?" asked Malik, as he held up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs are they?" Though the Egyptian youth wouldn't be surprised, he started to turn green at the prospect of actually eating frogs.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is I'm missing Agrippa."

"Huh?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – Famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Teleia giggled as she went for the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Careful with those they mean every flavor…" but Ron was cut off as Teleia popped a bright red bean into her mouth and ate it. "Mmm, Cherry, don't worry Ron, I've had these before, an old friend of mine taught me to just be weary what color you have and you're fine!" The girl grinned as she popped a pink one spotted with blue into her mouth.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After a while of dueling, dares, and eating, there was a knock on the compartment door. The round – faced boy, Teleia and the six boys had passed earlier on the platform came in. He looked tearful.

"S-sorry," he said, "but have any of you seen a toad at all?"

They all shook their heads but Teleia was the only one to stand.

"I'll help you find your toad, don' worry bout it." Teleia gave a warm motherly look she usually reserved for Harry when the Dursleys were being asses to him.

The boy smiled a little as a brown haired girl walked in. The two seemed to know each other as the newcomer gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"Any luck at all Neville?" she asked kindly. The boy, Neville shook his head.

"No, but this girl said she'd help us," Neville turned to Teleia, "Sorry I'm Neville by the way."

"Teleia, Teleia Potter."

Neville and the girl gasped.

"You're Teleia Potter!" the girl beamed. "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Hermione Granger, isn't your brother supposed to be coming this year?"

Teleia giggled a little. _Same as always around some people, eh Miss. Granger?_ Harry was soon standing next to Teleia.

"That would be me." Harry was grinning at look of awe on the two eleven year old faces.

Teleia shook her head. "OK, ok, I promised you your toad right?" Teleia asked as she turned back to Neville. The young boy nodded as Teleia pulled out her wand.

"Now what's your toad's name?"

"Trevor…"

Teleia smiled. "Accio, Trevor the Toad!" Not long after she had exclaimed the spell the Trevor was in her hand.

"I believe this is yours Neville." Teleia smiled as she handed the toad to the ecstatic youth.

"Thank you so much!" Neville hugged Teleia and ran off. Hermione chuckled at her friend's antics.

"Thanks for helping, by the way you would want to change into your robes we'll be arriving soon!" With that Hermione to was gone.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To the boys' amazement, excluding Harry, Teleia was not shy in dressing in front of them. Teleia laughed.

"Please I've lived in the same room with a boy for eleven years!"

Harry rolled his eyes as their friends stared at them.

"By the way, Ron, what houses are your brothers in?" asked Yugi.

"All in Gryffindor…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia grinned as they all tried to find a boat near each other.

_Maybe it's good that the rat interrupted me all those years ago…_

/Don't even think it, Hikari, I do _not_ want to hear that train of thought./

Teleia frowned as she fingered her silver necklace. It was an odd necklace for not only were there two pendants on the thin chain, but one of the pendants, a miniature staff with hieroglyphics down it, was made of pure Egyptian gold. She would never tell anyone about the pendants. Not even Harry…

/Shut it Yami…/

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia watched as the ghosts came into the hall they were waiting in. everything was going mostly as she remembered. She stayed near Harry and their foreign friends as she started to relax into life of a Hogwarts student.

"So it's true then, the Potter twins have come to Hogwarts…"

Teleia groaned as a ghostly voice near her laughed.

/ Didn't I tell you to shut it/

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Now, as I call your name…"

Teleia, as she had done since she was three, blocked out what was being said on the mere account that she already knew. She barely even heard the sorting hat's song but it didn't bother her. She was paying more attention to the staff and students then anything else. _Know thane enemy know yourself…_

"Bakura, Ryo"

It was so time before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Teleia rolled her eyes. How bloody long was this ceremony again? The suffering girl did the only thing she could think of; try to think of a tune for the school song.

/BAH! Hikari you are insane/

/I hear voices in my soul room, course I'm insane/

/Baka Hikari…/

/Baka Yami…/

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Granger, Hermione!"

Teleia watched the young girl run to the sorting hat and shook her head.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. Teleia smirked a little hearing Ron moan.

Soon Teleia was trying to clear her soul room of all thoughts of the future shivering at the notion that the hat would find out her plans.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Teleia watched as Marik walked pale faced to Slytherin table and shuddered. Would the sorting hat put her in Slytherin or would it rat her out for being too old to be a student.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Teleia almost laughed out loud at Mokuba's expression. A Kaiba in Slytherin was about as laughable as a Malfoy in Gryffindor. /Better not think of that Hikari it just might come true/ Teleia shuddered at the thought. What if that did happen? What if… no never mind she did _not_ want to think of that.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Teleia went back to thinking of what to do or say if she were caught as Malfoy swaggered sit between the two Kaibas. / Stuck between the fire and the frying pan ne Hikari/ She wanted to run, she needed out of there!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Potter, Harry!"

Too late, Teleia inwardly groaned at herself. How in the name of Bastet did she get herself into this? Why in the name of the Gods had she even stayed?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Oh, yeah that's why; someone needed her, for once, in a good way. She saw Harry sit next to Yugi when…

"Potter, Teleia!"

_Well here we go…_

_Ah! Young Miss Potter though it's not really Potter now is it little Lady._

_/Shitness! Don't bloody do that/_

_Another with two minds eh…_

_/Don't mind her she's the insane one. /_

_/OI/_

_Anyway I know just the house for both sides of you…_

_/Really/_

_Yes, it's _"SLYTHERIN!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

There was a stunned silence as Teleia walked over to Slytherin table in a daze. A Potter in Slytherin! It just wasn't heard of! Teleia gave a helpless glaze at Harry. Her little brother just stared at her. The young girl sat next to Seto and shivered as the sorting continued.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

How did this happen what did I do? Teleia was in her own little world until a few names later.

"Sarranii, Misaka!"

MISA! Misa was here! One of her best friends from America was here at Hogwarts? Teleia looked through the remaining first years. Yes, There hiding near Ravenclaw table. It was Cleopatra Raveling! Three out of four of the Guardians were at Hogwarts. This meant only one thing, trouble.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What could have happened that would require the Guardians to be at Hogwarts? Then Teleia remembered; Serenity Black. The young seer was Teleia's first friend and the first Guardian she had ever met. She would be coming soon and then… well then they would have to really watch their backs.

"Raveling, Cleopatra!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As everyone began to eat Teleia looked over at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Misa and Cleopatra both gave Teleia a pointed look then nodded. Teleia arched a brow at then in acknowledgement. Something was defiantly going down here and they were going to find out what.

"Something on your mind young traveler?"

Teleia jumped a little. Hardly anyone ever called her "young traveler" unless they knew about her. Ghosts knew about her, and the others, ghosts were at Hogwarts. Damn. The young Slytherin turned to her left to be greeted be none other then the Bloody Baron himself.

"You could say that…"

The Baron smirked and said for only Teleia to hear. "Seventh floor tomorrow after classes, meet me there."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia watched as everyone got ready to sing the school song and smiled. _It's high time the twins met their match…_

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach use something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us thing worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

As everyone finished Teleia let out a beautiful yet sorrowful note at the end toping even the Weasley twins, which highly surprised the older students as well as some teachers. The Slytherins and Gryffindors both looked in awe at the female Potter as she smiled shyly blushing as she caught sight of Ryo watching her with something akin to pride.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Teleia glared at the fire in the Slytherin commons. She hated this she hated the Slytherins smirking around her most of all she hated the way her head of house kept looking between her and Padfoot, who looked rather amused to be there. Snape then walked to the center of the room smirking gathering the attention of the Slytherins.

Well most of them anyway…

"My dear students, I welcome you to Slytherin house, as your Head of House, you shall come to me…" Snape looked at Teleia, who continued to glare into the flames.

"Miss. Potter, our new celebrity…"

Teleia turned and sneered at him then, surprising everyone walked right up to their Head of House and slapped him.

"Don't you dare assume to know my brother or myself… I don't want a breath of the word 'celebrity' to pass your lips near either of us…" She glared at her housemates the air growing cold around her.

"GOT IT?"

With that the dark skinned teen marched off to bed where she slipped into a fitful sleep…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Duvessa: THIS FIC IS DONE AT LAST AFTER SIXTEEN FEAKIN PAGES!

Yugi: HUH? O.O

Harry and Ron: THAT'S IT?

Duvessa: no worries guys this fic is continued under another Author actually my friends are helping me so we made a piece together!

Yugi&gang/sighs/

Harry&Yugi: REVIEW!

Duvessa: Please cause I want some ideas from you guys!

Duvessa: By the way the link to the next part of this fic is in my BIO!


End file.
